1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage containers, tool boxes, utility bins and the like, and apparatus adapted to removably mount same to a vertical supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with storage containers and their mounting means. Typical of these is the track body with suspension rack taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,529 issued on July 30, 1974 to R. J. Wood which discloses a rack for tools or the like for use on an automotive vehicle. The rack is in the form of a cabinet and supported on a track extending along the length of the vehicle, located outwardly from the center line thereof. The rack can be pulled completely from the vehicle to provide access to the contents of the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,434 issued Dec. 24, 1940 to M. H. Hirsk discloses a box to be installed in compartments of a motor vehicle, utilizing a pair of tracks whose spacing is adjustable. A pair of rails are affixed to the box for slideable engagement along the length of the pair of tracks.
Both of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of providing a mounting means for only one cabinet or box rather than an apparatus suitable for independent mounting and easy dismounting of a plurality of containers to a supporting elongated sheet.